Au pays des Chevaliers (Avent 2014)
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2014 ! Au programme: 24 mots correspondant à 24 thèmes et donc à 24 histoires pour tous les goûts !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau "calendrier" de l'Avent version Fic fait son apparition pour l'année 2014 ! Mais avec une GROSSE nouveauté cette année ! En effet, l'année précédente, j'avais séparé mes trois fandoms de prédilection afin d'offrir un drabble par jour. Cela voulait dire aussi que les personnes ne suivant qu'un seul de ses trois fandoms étaient "pénalisés" et ne profitait pas d'un Avent complet...

Et c'est ainsi que, pauvre folle que je suis, je tente d'offrir cette année un calendrier complet à chaque fandom... Ainsi, Naruto, Avengers et Saint Seiya seront les fandoms où vous pourrez trouver un court récit chaque jour afin de vous régaler jusqu'au 24 décembre ! Le principe est simple: j'ai 24 mots qui me servent de 24 thèmes, le même mot sert pour chaque fandom et vous le découvrez chaque jour. C'est simple non ?

**Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, je vous offre le droit de m'aider pour le dernier thème: Réveillon.** A vous de m'offrir vos idées ! Qui aimeriez-vous voir ? Que se passera-t-il ? Est-ce qu'un évènement va arriver ? Bref, toutes idées, même loufoques, sont bonnes à prendre ! Alors n'hésitez pas ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture


	2. Décorations

Thème du jour: Décorations

Pairing: Saga et Aioros

Et puis-ce que je viens d'apprendre que c'est l'anniversaire d'une personne dont j'adore les écris, je t'offre avec plaisir le premier drabble de ce calendrier de l'Avent ! Bon anniversaire** Manuka** ! (je t'avais dit "à trèèès vite" non ?)

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. La lune veillait, bien en hauteur. Elle était la seule lumière en ce bas-monde, que l'heure avancée avait fait sombrer dans le sommeil. La nuit n'était pas le territoire des hommes. Même au Sanctuaire, les êtres encore éveillés se faisaient rares. Quelques hommes zélés patrouillaient encore mais ils étaient rares. C'était l'heure charnière entre le point culminant de la nuit et le réveil des premiers lèves-tôt. Une heure sans vie ou presque, une heure où même les animaux se faisaient rares. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi cette heure-ci en vérité.<p>

Le chemin du Zodiaque, ses valeureux temples qui surplombaient tout le Domaine Sacré, ne semblait pas sûr à cette heure avancée. Là-bas, au pied de la première Demeure, deux silhouettes enveloppées de ténèbres s'activaient. Un garde qui serait passé dans le coin aurait même pu les rater malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Le Cosmos camouflé au maximum, les gestes de ses deux êtres étaient rapides, précis... Et surtout silencieux. Le méfait qu'ils accomplissaient ne devait souffrir d'aucun contretemps et surtout d'aucun témoin indiscret. Cette nuit était particulière, tout simplement.

Et c'est ainsi que, de Maison en Maison, les deux personnes montaient lentement en direction de la plus haute instance de ses lieux. Trompant les gardiens sacrés des Temples, agissant dans un but inconnu, ils auraient pu être une sérieuse menace s'ils avaient été des ennemis. Mais aucun ennemi ne pouvait pénétrer aussi loin en ses lieux sans être découvert, même en étant très bien informé par un traître. Si ses deux ombres agissaient sans risque, c'était bien parce qu'elles savaient qu'elles en avaient le droit... Ou du moins, que ceux qui pouvaient sentir leurs présences ne tenteraient pas de les arrêter, quand bien même ils n'auraient pas dû être ici à une telle heure. Mais il fallait avouer que les adultes qui vivaient ici étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui se déroulait, bien qu'ils prétendraient tout le contraire et nieraient toute implication en bloc.

- Passe-moi le dernier rouleau de scotch, chuchota une voix douce alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à la dernière Demeure sacrée, celle du Poisson.

- Garde en un peu pour là-haut, l'avertit son compagnon, dont la voix était plus grave.

Des voix si jeunes mais déjà empreintes des accents d'adultes qu'ils étaient au moins d'esprit. Aioros s'occupa du plafond alors que Saga se chargeait des portes. En moins de quelques minutes, plusieurs guirlandes et boules de Noël avaient pris place sur les anciennes pierres, transformant l'austère passage en un lieu un minimum plus chaleureux et gorgé de promesses. La fin de l'année approchait, tout simplement, et les deux adolescents, les premiers Chevaliers d'or de la nouvelle génération, ne bravaient le couvre-feu que pour offrir encore un peu de magie aux plus jeunes. Demain, au réveil, tous les apprentis pourraient ainsi s'émerveiller des décorations qui seraient apparues mystérieusement alors que leurs maîtres s'étonneraient de ce changement soudain et chercheraient en vain un coupable. Mais les deux amis savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas inquiétés: après tout, même s'ils servaient tous une Déesse grecque, la magie de Noël transcendait depuis longtemps la religion. Alors ils offraient ce cadeau aux enfants encore innocents qui vivaient là: un peu de mystère, un brin de magie et la joie qui précédait ce jour tant attendu de tous.

Au loin, une horloge sonna. La lune, dans le ciel, s'était faite plus claire. Le jour allait lentement reprendre ses droits. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et les jeunes hommes gravirent rapidement les marches qui menaient au Palais Popale afin qu'il subisse la même transformation.

Le soleil se lèvera enfin, mais il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace d'eux. La nuit avait emporté leur secret avec elle. A l'abri dans leurs Temples, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Pour que jaillissent à nouveau les rires et exclamations de joie des enfants.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	3. Amour

Thème du jour: Amour

Pairing: Aphrodite, Deathmask et Shura

* * *

><p>- Oh Miroir mon beau Miroir, dit-moi qui est la plus belle personne de cette planète ?<p>

- Je doute sincèrement que ton miroir te réponde 'Dite.

- Il est éblouit par ma beauté, c'est pour cela.

L'Italien ricana sans se gêner. Le narcissisme d'Aphrodite des Poissons était connu de tous et le jeune homme ne faisait absolument rien pour s'en cacher. Il disait d'ailleurs volontiers que son nom était la preuve même que la Déesse de l'Amour lui avait accordé sa protection tant sa beauté était grande. Et ce serait mentir que de ne pas le trouver beau: sa chevelure soyeuse, sa douce peau pâle ou ses yeux envoûtants, tout était propice chez lui à des promesses de caresses et de gémissements en un charmant tête-à-tête.

Ce qui se savait moins par contre, c'était que, malgré son comportement, Aphrodite ne se donnait jamais à personne. Il se trouvait bien trop beau pour cela.

- Cela ne s'arrange pas, commenta simplement Shura, assis non loin.

En règle générale, il laissait DeathMask se démerder seul quand il commençait à chercher leur ami sur son caractère au risque de s'attirer les foudres du bel homme. Mais bon, même quand c'était le cas, Aphrodite ne restait jamais fâché contre eux bien longtemps. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à tout connaître de lui et à ne pas le juger malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Alors oui, ils l'emmerdaient, souvent, et ils se moquaient de lui, parfois... Mais ils étaient toujours présents malgré tout, c'était bien suffisant.

Même plus: le fait qu'ils ne retiennent pas leurs mots étaient déjà une preuve qu'ils ne se fiaient pas à sa beauté apparente. Plus que quiconque peut-être, ils savaient à quel point le douzième Gardien avait des piquants, comme les ronces des roses qu'il affectionnait tant. L'expression "l'habit ne fait pas le moine" prenait tout son sens quand on se battait contre lui. Et les trois jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis toujours, ou presque, suffisamment donc pour qu'ils sachent tous des autres.

- Sinon, tu ne crois pas avoir assez de miroirs comme cela ? Reprit le Chevalier du Cancer après s'être remit de son fou rire.

- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup voyons !

- Ta salle de bain en est couverte et tu en as dans tous tes couloirs...

- C'est bien ce que je dis !

Un soupir s'éleva de ses deux amis. Shura leva même les yeux au ciel pour montrer clairement ce qu'il pensait à propos de la dernière manie en date du plus jeune d'entre eux. Mais que pouvait-on dire à Aphrodite en vérité ? Difficile de lui résister quand il les regardait avec cet air remplit d'innocence.

- Et pourquoi tu nous as fait monter exactement ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- J'en ai trois comme ça, vous pourriez me les accrocher ? J'ai trop peur de me blesser les mains, tu comprends bien...

- On sert d'hommes à tout faire, râla DeathMask pour la forme mais s'occupant déjà de récupérer le matériel nécessaire.

Il ne tentait même pas d'argumenter. Aphrodite gagnait toujours de toute manière. Et puis, plus vite c'était fait, plus vite ils pourraient se boire une bière en paix. L'Espagnol devait s'être fait la même réflexion car il se leva pour venir l'aider sans même un grognement. Pourtant, tous les deux savaient qu'Aphrodite venait de mentir. Car s'il était la beauté même sur cette planète, Aphrodite n'épargnait pas ses mains, en aucun cas. Elles étaient couvertes de petites cicatrices dues aux rosiers dont il s'occupait en permanence, peut-être même plus que lui. Il aurait très bien pût faire cela seul, étant loin d'avoir peur de se blesser.

Mais s'ils savaient tout de lui, ils ignoraient pourtant la place qu'ils avaient dans le cœur de leur compagnon d'arme. Et même si Aphrodite était d'un narcissisme rare, son amour n'était pas seulement porté sur lui-même mais également sur ses deux amis de toujours. Bien qu'il ne leur dirait pas.

Alors il continuerait de les faire venir pour des tâches de ce genre. Juste pour avoir l'excuse de les voir, et de les garder près de lui...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	4. Gâteau

Bonjour ! Je vous pris de m'excuser pour l'absence d'écrits hier... J'ai non-seulement réussit à tomber malade (merci les petits frères) mais mon ordinateur portable m'a aussi fait un superbe cadeau de Noël: il a refusé de s'allumer alors que tous mes textes sont dedans. Hum... Heureusement, mes thèmes et mes idées sont sur googledoc. Je vais donc tenter de poursuivre ce calendrier en partant sur les thèmes que je n'avais pas encore écrit et en croisant les doigts pour que mon pc soit réparable rapidement pour récupérer les autres écrits afin de ne pas tout recommencer depuis le départ. Cependant, comme je dois donc écrire trois trucs par jour, je vais relativement réduire la taille de ce que je faisais, cela ressemblera donc plus à un drabble qu'à un presque-OS. Ceci est le jour 3 donc, celui d'hier, je vais écrire le jour 4, celui d'aujourd'hui, dans la journée. Désolée pour la longueur et merci de lire malgré tout !

Thème: Gâteaux

Pairing: Syd et Bud

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait sur les plaines d'Asgard, l'heure du repas approchait à grand pas mais, étrangement, un des deux tigres restaient introuvables. Bud avait pourtant l'habitude de rejoindre son frère en fin de journée pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, afin de rattraper petit à petit ce qu'ils avaient perdus en étant loin l'un de l'autre pendant des années. Or, aujourd'hui, nulle trace de sa présence, malgré les recherches qu'avaient entrepris son jumeau quand il avait commencé à s'inquiéter de son absence à ses côtés.<p>

Cependant, on lui avait bien dit que son double était revenu au Palais à la fin de sa balade quotidienne. Mais il ne l'avait trouvé ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon où les guerriers divins avaient leurs habitudes. Il ne comprenait pas où il avait bien pu passer.

En désespoir de cause, Syd finit par se diriger vers la cuisine. Peut-être que son frère avait eu faim et s'était arrêté là-bas pour grignoter un morceau ?

Il fut accueillit par un étrange nuage blanchâtre qui se révéla vite être de la farine. Oui, Bud était bien ici, mais ce n'était pas pour manger un morceau. Couvert de farine, il adressa un sourire penaud à son double quand il le vit. La cuisine, elle, était dans un état plus pour le moins lamentable. Des ustensiles et des aliments étaient dispersés un peu partout. Une substance pâteuse était étalée dans un plat alors qu'une autre chose pour le moins carbonisée était posée dans une assiette non loin.

- Wah, y a eu la guerre ici ou quoi ?

- Non...

Le jeune homme observa un instant la scène. Farine, œufs, sucre...

- Tu voulais faire un gâteau ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir...

Syd s'approcha pour goûter la pâte qui venait d'être préparée. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, malgré son apparence pour le moins bizarre. La chose noire devait constituer le premier essaie de son frère qui l'avait manifestement laisser trop cuir. Il lui sourit.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir le goûter alors. On l'enfourne et je t'aide à ranger le temps que ça cuit ?

- D''accord !

Comme si Syd pouvait résister à son frère quand ce dernier cherchait à lui faire plaisir...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	5. Illuminations

Thème du jour: Illuminations

Pairing: Aiolia et Aioros

* * *

><p>- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda plaintivement un futur petit lionceau fatigué par sa journée.<p>

D'ordinaire, après ses entraînements du soir, il ne rêvait que d'une chose: grignoter et aller se coucher. Il était rare que son "programme" ne change et encore plus que ce soit dû à son frère. Mais celui-ci lui avait souri et lui avait dit de venir avec lui pour "lui montrer quelque chose" et il ne pouvait que lui obéir.

Accroché à la grande main de l'archer qui allait de l'avant sans se préoccuper de sa fatigue, Aiolia suivait difficilement son aîné sans comprendre ce qui pouvait les emmener ainsi à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Il en sortait que rarement, trop jeune encore pour pouvoir faire des missions comme le Sagittaire le faisait de temps en temps, et il était bien trop obéissant pour tenter de le faire en cachette comme un certain Italien et un certain Espagnol le faisaient régulièrement - il était d'ailleurs persuadé que le petit Aphrodite faisait de même bien qu'il ne se soit jamais fait attrapé, contrairement à ses deux amis.

Malgré son épuisement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce qui l'entourait, presque déçu de ce qu'il voyait. L'extérieur n'avait franchement rien de bien passionnant qui aurait pu le pousser à y aller plus souvent, ou peut-être était-il tout simplement trop jeune pour comprendre l'amusement des trois autres.

- On y est bientôt, se contenta de répondre Aioros, esquivant la question.

- Mais je suis fatiguééééé...

D'un coup, il ne sentit plus la main de son frère dans la sienne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse céder à la panique, l'archer le souleva pour le poser sur ses épaules. Heureux et bien installé, il se laissa ainsi porté, faisant totalement confiance à celui qui était sa seule famille et bercé par le rythme de ses pas. Pour un peu, il pourrait même s'endor...

- Aiolia, regarde.

Il ouvrit les yeux sans savoir quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu les fermer. Il ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient, mais c'était un grand endroit, bien plus grand que les descriptions qu'il avait du village qui se trouvait non loin du Domaine Sacré. Mais ce qui attira de suite son regard, ce fut autre chose. Ce fut les guirlandes de lumières accrochées le long de chaque rue. Pas un endroit de la ville n'était pas illuminé pas de vives couleurs. Des chants s'élevaient de haut-parleurs non loin. La foule flânait devant les magasins qui rivalisaient entre elles pour attirer l'œil des clients. Et au loin, toutes les décorations atteignaient leur but, le centre exact de l'endroit, où trônait un immense sapin tout autant éclairé.

Aioros entendit l'exclamation de joie de son frère et sourit. Pour eux qui étaient élevés comme des guerriers, Noël n'existait pas. Mais pour le sourire de son frère, pour voir le plaisir dans ses yeux, il donnerait tout et ferait n'importe quoi. Même si cela ne semblait rien. Même s'il était dérisoire pour un petit garçon de simplement admirer les illuminations d'Athènes. Il tâcherait de faire au mieux.

Juste pour ressentir un peu plus longtemps sa joie.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	6. Père Noël

Thème du jour: Père Noël

Pairing: Mû et Shion

* * *

><p>- Tu te souviens de que ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda doucement le vieil homme au petit garçon qu'il tenait par la main.<p>

Mû hocha doucement la tête, son regard brillant déjà d'intelligence malgré ses cinq petites années. Fermement accroché à son maître, c'était la première fois qu'il allait ailleurs que Jamir ou que le Sanctuaire, où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Aujourd'hui était un jour bien spécial pour le petit Atlante qui avait réussi à se faire emmener au centre commercial par celui qui l'élevait. Depuis que les serviteurs lui avaient dit de rester sage s'il voulait que le Père Noël passe, il n'avait eu de cesse d'interroger son tuteur pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Et quand il l'avait su...

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon Cosmos, ni mes pouvoirs. Les gens d'ici n'ont pas l'habitude de ça et je ne dois pas me faire remarquer, récita docilement le petit agneau.

- C'est cela, sourit Shion en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Si par malheur nous sommes séparés, ne panique pas et attends près d'une boutique, je te retrouvais rapidement.

Le jeune élève hocha la tête avant de commencer à sautiller sur place, n'arrivant pas à contenir l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Son maître lui avait dit que le Père Noël rendait les gens heureux, il avait hâte de pouvoir le voir. Et puis, il fallait avouer que l'attitude de ceux qui les entouraient ne donnait pas envie de rester calme. Heureusement, ils ne mirent guère de temps à entrer. Et quel spectacle ! Des décorations filaient dans tous les sens, de la musique joyeuse et entraînante s'élevait de partout, des enfants passaient près d'eux en riant, des clients portaient des lourds sacs qui laissaient entrevoir des paquets colorés... Tout respirait la joie, la bonne humeur et l'amour !

Et au centre des lieux se trouvait celui qu'ils étaient venu voir. Assis sur un trône devant un sapin géant qui faisait toute la hauteur de la structure, un vieil homme habillé de rouge parlait avec les enfants qui venaient près de lui. D'instinct, Mû savait que c'était lui. Il accéléra inconsciemment le pas pour que Shion se dépêche et arriver au plus vite.

Son tour vient rapidement et il lâcha la main du Pope pour grimper à son tour sur les genoux du vieux monsieur tout joyeux.

- Et bien mon enfant, commença ce dernier d'une voix grave, as-tu été sage cette année ?

- Oui ! S'enthousiasma le petit, fier de lui.

- Oh oh oh, c'est bien ça ! Alors dit-moi, quel jouet tu voudrais pour Noël ?

- Je ne veux pas de jouet. Je veux que mon papa soit heureux.

L'homme le regarda étrangement un instant derrière ses petites lunettes avant de lui demander avec sérieux:

- Tu peux me montrer ton papa ?

Mû désigna calmement Shion. A ses yeux, il n'était pas seulement son maître et le grand Pope du Sanctuaire, il était bien comme un père pour lui. D'ailleurs, il savait bien que certains serviteurs le considéraient véritablement comme son fils. Il ne trouvait donc pas cela dérangeant de l'appeler ainsi.

- Et bien, continua le Père Noël, je t'assure que ton souhait sera exaucé si tu restes un aussi gentil garçon en grandissant.

- C'est promis !

- Alors file le rejoint jeune homme !

Content de ce qu'il avait obtenu, le futur Bélier ne se le fit pas dire et se dépêcha de rejoindre son aîné qui lui sourit doucement:

- Alors, tu lui as demandé quoi ?

Mais Mû secoua la tête en souriant:

- C'est un secret maître.

Un souhait ne doit jamais être révélé. Mais Mû savait désormais qu'il serait réalisé...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	7. Courses de Noël

Thème du jour: Courses de Noël

Pairing: Shura et DeathMask

* * *

><p>Les rues étaient encombrées. Il y avait encore foule de monde qui s'activait afin de réaliser leurs derniers achats de Noël en temps et en heure. Tant de clients qui se croisaient, s'interpellaient, riaient, parcouraient et dépensaient dans tous les magasins de la ville qui avaient revêtu leurs plus belles devantures pour l'occasion. Et eux se trouvaient au milieu de tout cela, et ce n'était même pas de leur faute ! Mais DeathMask comme Shura savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas pu échapper à cette torture: quand Aphrodite les regardait avec ses yeux bleus si suppliants, ils ne pouvaient qu'obéir. Surtout, comme le poisson avait aimé leur rappelé quand ils avaient tentés de protester, que le Suédois préparait Noël chez lui pour eux deux uniquement, pour que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent profiter de cette soirée au maximum. Et qu'il était donc tout à fait normal - selon lui en tout cas - qu'ils l'aident un minimum, surtout qu'il ne demandait "que" quelques courses.<p>

Le jour-même, à quelques heures de Noël, tout à fait. Ils préféreraient affronter une horde de Spectres plutôt que de tenter de faire les magasins maintenant. Mais ils n'avaient guère le choix: Aphrodite pouvait se montrer extrêmement plus terrifiant que tous les ennemis qu'ils pourraient rencontrer un jour dans leur vie. Surtout s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'il voulait. En particulier de la laque, qu'il avait souligné trois fois sur la liste de courses qu'il leur avait écrit de sa fine écriture, comme pour démontrer son importance. La laque, ça ne se mangeait guère pourtant, et ils étaient censés être là pour quelques nourritures qui manqueraient au repas qu'ils auraient ce soir, pas pour le reste. Mais bon...

- A toi l'honneur, maugréa DeathMask quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du supermarché, comme si cette dernière était la porte-même de l'Enfer et que la franchir les condamnerait à une éternité de souffrance et de désolation.

- C'est trop de plaisir, répliqua son camarade en entrant vaillamment dans le magasin, tel un conquérant sur un territoire vierge.

Ils furent accueillis par un infinité de bruits: des cris d'un bébé aux appels en tout genre sur les haut-parleurs, des bips incessants des caisses enregistreuses, des conversations plus ou moins joyeuses entre les clients, des entrechoques des caddies, des enfants qui courraient malgré les interdictions des parents qui tentaient de suivre, des...

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent, frapper par l'horreur qui les attendait s'ils faisaient mine de s'avancer plus.

- On lui dit que c'était fermé ?...

- Ça marche...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	8. Neige

Thème du jour: Neige

Pairing: Rune et Minos

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien une chose qui manquait à Minos, c'était son pays natal. Enfin, le pays dans lequel il se réincarnait désormais. Si on voulait chipoter, son véritable pays natal ferait partit du territoire grec. Il n'avait jamais d'ailleurs compris comment ses descendants, chez qui il s'incarnait, avait quitté le soleil de la Grèce pour les plaines enneigées de la Norvège. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était en Norvège désormais qu'il s'incarnait et il aimait énormément ce pays dans lequel il passait une partie de sa vie avant de revenir prendre ses fonctions auprès de son maître. Et s'il était fier de son rôle de Juge, s'il faisait tout pour servir fidèlement le Seigneur Hadès, il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir en Enfers.<p>

La neige.

Malgré ses millénaires d'existence, il n'y avait rien qui n'avait réussi à autant capter son attention que l'éphémère et douce neige. Un élément indomptable, indéfinissable même. On ne pouvait la conserver sans la dénaturer. On ne pouvait s'en approcher sans la souiller. On ne pouvait la toucher sans la détruire. On ne pouvait que l'admirer au final, et jouer avec, énormément. Minos aimait la texture de la neige, il aimait marcher dedans et entendre le craquement qu'elle faisait, il aimait enlever ses gants pour la caresser du bout des doigts, il aimait l'admirer, elle qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il pouvait la contempler pendant des heures s'il le pouvait. C'était vraiment un élément magnifique.

Et il ne pouvait l'avoir avec lui aux Enfers.

Alors, parfois, il lui arrivait d'obtenir sa ration annuelle de neige en allant discrètement à la surface pour aller s'en délecter un peu. Et d'autres fois, il se faisait prendre sur le vif par Rune qui, pas dupe, lui demandait de venir travailler au lieu de penser à s'amuser...

- Mais Ruuuune, juste quelques instants !

- Si vous tenez tant que cela à voir la neige, Seigneur Minos, vous n'avez qu'à faire un tour au Cocyte pour inspecter la prison. En attendant, vous avez trop de travail en retard pour vous permettre de flâner à la surface.

- Maiiiiiiis... !

Comme si la glace de la huitième Prison valait la neige de la Norvège !

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	9. Cadeau

Thème du jour: Cadeau

Pairing: Camus et Milo

* * *

><p>- Attends Camus !<p>

Le petit garçon se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami qui dévalait la pente pour le rejoindre du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Derrière lui, il entendit un léger soupire, mais n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il venait de son maître, avec qui il était censé partir du Sanctuaire. En tant que futur chevalier des glaces, on lui avait expliqué qu'il lui allait falloir endurcir son corps aux températures les plus froides, ce qui lui permettrait de développer ses propres techniques. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais cela justifiait donc qu'on l'emmène loin du Sanctuaire pendant plusieurs mois, loin de ses rares attaches, et surtout loin de Milo...

- Je te laisse 5 minutes pour lui dire au revoir, puis nous partons, déclara son instructeur derrière lui, comprenant bien qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du futur Scorpion s'il ne lui laissa pas quelques instants.

Il s'éloigna un peu pendant que le petit attendait l'arrivée imminente du grec. Un large sourire sur le visage, son ami lui sauta au cou avec habitude pour le serrer légèrement contre lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas forcément ça, Camus le laissa faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne refusait plus grand chose au jeune homme de toute manière. Néanmoins, il était surpris de le voir ici. Déjà, parce qu'il était extrêmement tôt, et qu'il savait combien il aimait avoir son quota d'heures de sommeil. Ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Pas loin, certes, mais cependant assez pour qu'il se fasse sévèrement réprimandé si quelqu'un savait qu'il était sorti seul malgré les règles. Et enfin, parce qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué la situation hier, et que l'autre avait d'ailleurs boudé un long moment comme quoi "il l'abandonnait". Comme s'il le voulait...

- Qu'y a-t-il Milo ? Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de rester ou non...

- Ça va, j'ai compris hein ! Mais je voulais te donner ça, vu que tu seras pas là à Noël... Marmonna son ami en lui tendant un paquet tout petit et grossièrement emballé.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le français en le prenant, un peu surpris.

- Ça, tu verras le 24. Interdiction de l'ouvrir avant, c'est clair ?

Un léger sourire pris place sur le visage de Camus. Sérieusement, il s'était levé aussi tôt pour cela ? L'attention le touchait plus qu'il ne le montrait. C'était clairement le genre de Milo...

- Je t'en offrirais un à mon retour.

Alors attends-moi, Milo...

Il se sentit mieux quand il reprit la route avec son maître, le petit cadeau enfoncé dans sa poche, comme un souvenir de cette promesse silencieuse...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	10. Gui

Thème du jour: Gui

Pairing: Marinas

* * *

><p>- Bon, alors les piliers ?<p>

- C'est fait, rapporta Bian qui venait de tous les vérifier.

- La salle de garde ?

- J'en ai mis aux deux entrées, révéla Isaak.

- Bon, et pour toi Krishna ?

- J'ai pu en accrocher à la porte principale, inratable !

- Bien, approuva Io en rayant une nouvelle fois sa liste. Et bien je crois que tout est bon. Si avec ça on y arrive pas, je sais pas ce qu'il faudra !

- Vous manigancez quoi ? Interrogea Sorento, qui nettoyait sa flûte non loin d'eux.

- On cherche à embrasser Thétis pardi ! On fait d'ailleurs une compétition pour savoir qui pourra avoir un de ses baisers en premier !

- Alors vous avez du retard, les informa le musicien. Cela fait deux fois depuis ce matin que je vois Kanon l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	11. Chansons

Thème du jour: Chansons

Pairing: Spectres

Aux Enfers, il y avait peu de personnes qui pouvaient se targuer de posséder un talent dans un domaine particulier - domaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur travail de Spectres d'ailleurs. Myu avait ainsi une affinité avec les papillons par exemple. Rhadamanthe pouvait avaler le thé le plus infect sans sourciller. Et Pharaon, de son côté, pouvait se vanter de la qualité de son chant, surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de l'ombre par Orphée.

D'autres n'avaient pas de talents mais rêvaient d'en posséder un et faisaient tout secrètement pour s'améliorer dans une compétence en particulier. Kagaho, par exemple, malgré son mauvais caractère, arrivait vaguement à dessiner des paysages et n'était pas près d'arrêter ses efforts depuis qu'Hadès l'avait vu faire et avait trouvé cela beau. Et Queen écrivait un peu, bien qu'il n'ait encore rien d'un écrivain célèbre.

Pour finir, certains n'avaient pas le moindre talent mais pensaient qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Et si personne ne remettrait jamais en doute le gobage de mouches de Zélos, tous souffraient du chant de Charon, qui résonnait vivement dans les différents prisons. Les morts étant morts, ils ne se plaignaient pas - enfin, on ne leur demandait pas leurs avis - mais eux avaient bien plus de mal à le supporter.

Surtout qu'à l'approche de Noël, il avait changé son répertoire pour jongler entre "vive le vent" et "petit papa Noël"... Et qu'il chantait toujours aussi faux.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	12. Patinage

Thème du jour: Patinage

Pairing: Camus, Hyoga et Isaak

* * *

><p>- Non, je vais tomber !<p>

- Mais non. Garde les bras et les jambes écartés pour garder ton équilibre et regarde droit devant toi.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur ! Pleurnicha l'enfant blond.

- Hyoga, reprit patiemment Camus, habitué aux crises de larmes de son plus jeune élève, comment peux-tu trouver cela dur si tu n'essaies pas ? Tu n'as même pas tenté de te mettre debout.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Regarde Isaak, il y arrive bien lui ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu crains de tomber que tu ne dois pas essayer ou tu n'avanceras pas dans la vie.

En effet, l'autre garçon, malgré sa maladresse, réussissait à avancer lentement malgré un équilibre pour le moins instable. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que leur maître leur apprenne à patiner. Plus téméraire que son ami, il s'était élancé dès qu'il avait enfilé ses patins. Et s'il avait déjà chuté, il s'était relevé bien vite pour recommencer avec entrain. Camus, de son côté, était parfaitement à l'aise sur la glace, autant qu'il l'était sur la neige d'ailleurs. Toujours en tee-shirt malgré la température négative, il avait utilisé son Cosmos pour créer ses patins, là où ses élèves en avaient des véritables. Il avançait avec souplesse et ne semblait pas dérangé par l'élément sur lequel il glissait.

Mais pour le moment, il essayait surtout de faire mettre Hyoga debout.

- Aller Hyoga.

D'autorité, il lui tendit la main, que le plus jeune saisit avec crainte. Sans lui laisser le choix, il le força à se mettre debout et le retient pour lui éviter de glisser de suite. Il assura sa prise sur sa main.

- Fait un pas, ça va aller.

A force de persévérance, celui qui allait devenir le futur Cygne s'avança lentement. Isaak vient aider son maître en prenant l'autre main du petit blond pour l'aider à avancer. Camus sourit légèrement. Avec deux apprentis tels qu'eux près de lui, les journées de détente étaient rares. Et il avait bien l'intention de leur faire profiter de celle-ci.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	13. Repas

Thème du jour: Repas

Pairing: Marinas

* * *

><p>- Une dinde, ce serait pas mal...<p>

- Et comment tu veux trouver une dinde ici ? On n'a même pas un poulet !

Et c'était vrai que question bouffe, les Marinas de Poséidon étaient plutôt mal servis. Les mets locaux se contentaient des poissons et des fruits de mer qu'ils pouvaient pêcher aux alentours, inutile de dire qu'il ne fallait pas être allergique à ça si on vivait ici. Et s'il y avait bien de l'approvisionnement "terrestre", c'était pour les produits de premières nécessités et on ne leur demandait pas franchement leurs avis sur la question.

- Ouais mais faire un repas de Noël avec nos produits du quotidien...

- Exagérons pas les gars, commenta calmement Sorento. Le saumon et les huîtres sont considérés comme des produits festifs, suffit de les préparer différemment de d'habitude pour nous faire un bon repas de réveillon.

- Ouais mais bon, même en rajoutant des crevettes, on a pas forcément un repas complet avec ça, râla Io.

- Je crève d'envie d'avoir une bonne viande... Un truc bien fondant sous la langue, pour changer de toute la poiscaille qu'on a en temps normal...

Il faut dire que la description du repas idéal pour chacun avait ouvert les appétits, et tous rêvaient de quelque chose qui sortait de leurs univers aquatique pour une fois. Kanon, appuyé négligemment contre un pilier non loin, et ne s'étant pas mêlé à la conversation car ne se sentant pas concerné, finit par soupirer en les voyant si démoralisé et se redressa:

- Okay, mettez-vous d'accord sur un menu, je m'occuperais de trouver les ingrédients nécessaires.

- YEAAAAH !

Juste pour un repas de Noël, il pouvait bien faire les courses pour eux...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	14. Photo

Thème du jour: Photo

Pairing: Aioros et Saga

* * *

><p>- Allez les enfants, tenez-vous correctement 5 minutes !<p>

Mais il était difficile de se faire entendre tellement les gamins étaient surexcités. Aioros ne savait pas si c'était l'approche de Noël qui les enthousiasmait ainsi, mais il avait presque hâte que cela se termine car il devenait dur de se faire obéir. Dire qu'il voulait simplement profiter de l'occasion et de la présence de tous les apprentis futurs-Golds au Sanctuaire pour immortaliser le moment et faire une photo de groupe...

L'intention était louable mais la mise en œuvre se révélait bien plus compliquée que prévue. Les affections que se portaient certains apprentis se révélaient difficile à concilier pour rendre tout le monde heureux. Shura et DeathMask, faisant partit des plus grands en terme de taille, devaient se mettre derrière, mais Aphrodite boudait s'ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés et lui voulait être devant, pile au milieu. Shaka se faisait un peu charrier par Aiolia et Milo qui n'arrêtaient de pousser les autres en riant, au point que Camus s'était mis à l'opposé d'eux, ce qui faisait bien entendu râler le futur Scorpion qui voulait l'avoir près de lui. Le petit Mû quant à lui ne voulait pas être trop loin d'Aldébaran, bien plus grand qu'eux tous malgré son âge, sous prétexte que le trio l'embêterait sinon.

En bref, l'archer commençait sévèrement à s'arracher ses cheveux et à vouloir manger son bandeau sans réussir à obtenir un ensemble cohérent qui satisferait tout le monde et qui pourrait lui permettre de prendre cette fichu photo...

- Tu pourrais... ? Finit-il par commencer à demander en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui se tenait près de lui jusque-là mais n'avait pas encore cherché à intervenir.

Saga acquiesça sans lui laisser le temps de finir et fit quelques pas avant de taper dans ses mains, une seule fois mais suffisamment fort pour que cela résonne étrangement sur les murs de pierres qui les entouraient. Puis il parla d'une voix forte avec l'autorité naturelle qui le caractérisait:

- On se calme maintenant. Shura, Angelo, mettez-vous devant, de chaque côté d'Aphrodite et vous vous accroupissez tous les trois sans protestations. Shaka, décale-toi pour te mettre à côté de Mû. Albédaran, tu te places juste derrière eux. Camus, met-toi entre Milo et Shaka, Aiolia tu reste où tu es. Maintenant, le premier qui bouge aura droit de finir la journée à s'entraîner avec moi, c'est clair ?

Moins d'une minute après, un silence total était tombé sur le petit groupe où les enfants, enfin en ordre, n'esquissaient plus le moindre mouvement. Le Gémeau en titre revient vers son ami pour le laisser photographier les apprentis. Malgré lui, Aioros sourit. La prochaine fois, il commencerait par là.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	15. Famille

Thème du jour: Famille

Pairing: Kanon et Saga

* * *

><p>- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !<p>

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Saga ne put retenir un léger soupire. Il adorait son frère, il faisait tout son possible pour rendre sa vie plus douce malgré sa condition de jumeau de l'ombre, il veillait continuellement à ce qu'il aille bien et qu'il ne manque de rien, mais il y avait des moments où il avait le besoin d'être ailleurs, et cela Kanon ne le comprenait pas encore. Obligé de vivre sans qu'on ne le sache, supportant les brimades d'un maître qui ne le voyait plus, Kanon n'avait plus que son double près de lui, au point d'être jaloux quand il devait s'éloigner de lui.

- Kanon, ce ne sont que quelques heures. J'ai promis d'aller en ville les aider.

- Ils peuvent très bien le faire sans toi, ils sont largement assez nombreux !

- Kanon...

- Je ne veux pas !

Il savait bien pourquoi Kanon ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il n'avait plus que lui, il était sa seule famille et la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux et il avait peur de le perdre s'il s'éloignait trop de lui. Alors il se montrait insistant et multipliait les actions pour attirer son attention. Quitte à briser les règles, quitte à se mettre en danger, quitte à blesser son frère... Kanon voulait que Saga s'occupe de lui, même si c'était pour l'engueuler. Pour que son regard soit sur lui, pour qu'il accapare toute son attention. Pour ne pas qu'il oublie ce jumeau qui aurait tant voulu briller à ses côtés et qui se cachait pour lui.

Doucement, il posa ses affaires et rejoint son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, un geste qu'il accomplissait bien trop souvent au goût de son frère qui pourtant ne le lui réclamait pas. Pas fierté peut-être. De la même manière qu'il lui cachait ses larmes le soir quand il se laissait enfin aller. Mais Saga savait au final. Et cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimerait toujours même s'il le quittait un bref instant.

- Tu sais petit frère...

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps alors qu'il savait que le jour de l'obtention de son armure approchait. Comme pour compenser. Comme pour lui demander pardon.

- ... On va aller faire un tour tous les deux, tu veux bien ?

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	16. Ski

Thème du jour: Ski

Pairing: Camus et Milo

* * *

><p>- Bon, je récapitule, reprit le petit garçon sans tenir compte du soupire de lassitude que venait d'échapper son camarade et interlocuteur privilégier.<p>

Il prit un air sérieux tout en additionnant sur ses doigts les points qu'il allait énumérer à l'oral:

- Tu adores le froid.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu aimes la neige.

- C'est normal...

- Tu vis la moitié de l'année dans un pays glacial et couvert de neige.

- Oui mais...

- Tu sais patiner et faire de la luge, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

- Oui...

- Et tes attaques sont basées sur la glace !

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

- Et malgré tout cela, tu me dis que tu ne sais pas skier ? Acheva Milo avec surprise.

- Comme si c'était important... Marmonna Camus, qui regrettait d'avoir avoué ça à son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	17. Champagne

Thème du jour: Champagne

Pairing: Shion et Dohko

* * *

><p>Le "plop" qui caractérisait l'ouverture de la bouteille se fit entendre, faiblement. Il y eu ensuite un bruit de liquide que l'on versait dans un autre récipient. Un léger tintement de verres qui se rencontraient brièvement. Puis un soupire, et le silence revient pendant un instant dans le Palais du Pope. Shion, assis dans un des fauteuils de ses appartements privés, faisait lentement tourner sa flûte de champagne dans sa main, la regardant sans la voir, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Assis en face de lui, Dohko semblait dans le même état. Comme s'ils cherchaient des mots que personnes n'avaient besoin d'entendre.<p>

- A eux, finit par chuchoter la Balance en levant son verre.

Le Pope l'imita doucement et ils burent une gorgée lentement.

Une soirée par an, c'était ce qu'ils arrivaient à s'accorder malgré leurs obligations. Celles du Pope pour l'Atlante. Celles du gardien des Etoiles maléfiques pour Dohko. Juste une soirée pour porter hommage. Quelques heures pour déguster une coupe de champagne. Une poignée de minutes dans le silence, où ils se contentaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ensuite ils se sépareraient encore une fois pour une nouvelle année. Et la vie suivrait son cours.

Un toast, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire désormais. Une coupe de champagne en remerciements à ceux qui n'étaient plus. A ceux qu'ils avaient perdus au fil de ses années qui passaient pour tous, sauf pour eux. A leurs camarades, tombés il y a longtemps maintenant, mais pas encore oubliés. S'ils devaient vivre sans les rejoindre, c'était la moindre des choses de les remercier pour leurs sacrifices. Et une promesse silencieuse qui disait qu'un jour, ils finiraient bien par se retrouver à nouveau.

En attendant, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier ne pouvait que boire un peu de champagne en souvenir de ses amis qu'il n'avait plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle génération arrive et que Dohko et lui puissent partir en paix...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	18. Chocolat chaud

Thème du jour: Chocolat chaud

Pairing: Myu

* * *

><p>Les papillons ont un sens de l'olfaction extrêmement développé. C'est un de leur sens principal, celui qui leur permettait de repérer les fleurs contenant le plus de nectar ou encore les femelles, lors des périodes de reproduction, et ce même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Même aux Enfers, c'était visible pour tout le monde. En effet, même si les fairies des Enfers étaient la plupart du temps visibles à butiner sur l'unique champ de fleurs qui existaient entre les prisons, il suffisait qu'un parfum agréable se fasse sentir ailleurs pour qu'ils s'envolent à sa suite.<p>

Étonnamment, on pouvait donc les retrouver de temps en temps à rôder près des appartements privés des Spectres, selon ce que certains pouvaient posséder comme objets. Bien entendu, cela ne valait pas la cohorte de papillons qui se plaisaient à suivre Myu, mais cela restait un instant assez plaisant que de voir les jolis papillons entrer dans une chambre de temps à autre. D'ailleurs, les Spectres s'étaient même mis à chercher, quand ils n'étaient pas en service, les parfums qui pouvaient le plus attirer ses charmants insectes. Autre celui de fleurs, il avait été ainsi remarqué que les fairies réagissaient à certaines odeurs de parfums portés par quelques-uns d'entre eux.

Mais au final, ce qui les attirait le plus en dehors des plantes, c'était étrangement l'odeur du chocolat chaud. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux s'en fasse un dans une des cuisines, surtout quand ils avaient été en mission dans la Prison gelée, pour voir soudainement venir à soit une flopée de papillons attirés par l'odeur du chocolat.

Des papillons d'ailleurs suivis par un Myu, tout aussi gourmand...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	19. Retrouvailles

Thème du jour: Retrouvailles

Pairing: Valentine (+ Rhadamanthe)

* * *

><p>Quand les Spectres se réincarnaient et retrouvaient les Enfers, ils avaient généralement besoin de quelques jours pour s'acclimater. Quelques jours pour s'habituer à l'atmosphère des Enfers, à leur Cosmos et à leur mémoire qui revenaient d'un coup. Avant que la routine ne reprenne. L'arrivée était toujours identique. Le corps terrestre mourrait et l'âme rejoignait les Enfers comme n'importe quelle autre. Et une fois que Charon l'avait déposée, leurs souvenirs se rappelaient à eux et ils s'éveillaient pour une nouvelle existence. Alors ils allaient voir le Juge qu'ils servaient pour signaler leur retour mais passaient quelques temps au calme avant de reprendre leurs fonctions.<p>

C'était un rituel immuable, inchangeable désormais, dont ils avaient tous pris l'habitude et qu'ils respectaient tous.

Sauf une personne. Valentine de la Harpie ne prenait pas de temps pour lui. Il ne cherchait pas à s'acclimater au monde ténébreux. En réalité, il était même si pressé de revenir qu'il était arrivé plus d'une fois que son âme rejoigne les Enfers avant le moment qui aurait dû être bon. Et ainsi, plus d'une fois, c'était un Spectre bien plus jeune et parfois amputé de sa mémoire qui prenait place aux côtés de Rhadamanthe.

Mais c'était bien pour Rhadamanthe qu'il revenait toujours aussi vite. C'était pour servir avec fidélité l'homme à qui il avait tout offert qu'il se dépêchait de reprendre son Surplis et son rôle. Le temps sur Terre était un calvaire à ses yeux, bien qu'il ne souvienne alors pas de l'Anglais quand il vivait à la surface. Il ne vivait que pour le retrouver et le servir. Et s'il servait Hadès en premier lieu, il avait depuis longtemps fait la distinction: son corps, son esprit, son Cosmos et sa vie allait au Dieu de la mort, mais son cœur et son âme n'appartenaient qu'à Rhadamanthe. C'était lui qui avait tous les droits sur lui, quitte à le tuer.

Valentine voulait simplement revenir à ses côtés. Et chaque retrouvaille lui faisait plaisir. Pourquoi prendrait-il du temps pour lui ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne vivait que pour servir Rhadamanthe. Et même si la Wyverne ne l'avouait pas, elle attendait toujours avec une certaine impatience bien dissimulée le retour de son subordonné le plus dévoué...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	20. Feu

Thème du jour: Feu

Pairing: Rhadamanthe

* * *

><p>Rhadamanthe est l'un des rares Spectres, et le seul Juge, à avoir une régularité à toute épreuve. Peut-être un reste de ses origines anglaises, ses derniers étant connus pour prendre le thé à heure fixe. Et des heures fixes, il en avait tout le temps, continuellement, tout au long de la journée ! Il se levait tous les jours à la même heure pour aller au Tribunal, distribuait ses ordres pendant la première demi-heure, puis traitait les dossiers pendant un laps de temps qui ne changeait jamais, faisait ensuite le tour des prisons avant de prendre une pause. Enfin, soit il recommençait ses dossiers, soit il partait en réunion avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé le matin même. Son emploi du temps était tellement régulier qu'on savait exactement où le trouver quand on avait besoin de lui selon l'heure de la journée.<p>

Même en temps de guerre, il arrivait à conserver la même régularité entre son travail au Tribunal, les réunions stratégiques et les combats. Rares étaient au final les évènements qui auraient pour le détourner de ce qu'il avait planifié. Même ses heures de pause et ce qu'il y faisait était précis. Le rituel de sa journée ne changeait guère en ce qui concernait ses habitudes alimentaires. Un thé à 11h, pour se mettre en appétit avant de partir faire son tour d'inspection, un autre à 16h tapante, plus corsé, pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de sa journée, et de l'alcool en soirée, quand il avait terminé et qu'il était dans ses appartements privés.

C'était là que tout changeait. On pensait à tort que, même chez lui, il faisait les choses selon un rythme précis. En vérité, il n'en était rien. Loin de ses obligations et de son rôle, Rhadamanthe se servait un verre d'alcool et s'asseyait dans son fauteuil préféré, celui en face de la grande cheminée où le feu chauffait toute la pièce. Et assis-là, il oubliait le temps qui passait. Il oubliait le rythme qu'il s'imposait quotidiennement et qui allait recommencer demain. Il oubliait l'heure qui tournait. Il oubliait le temps qui filait.

Juste à cet endroit particulier, face au feu, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller et d'oublier un instant son rôle et ses devoirs. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi c'était cet élément qui avait un tel contrôle sur lui, mais le fait était là, et il ne cherchait pas à s'y soustraire. Juste devant ce feu, à ne plus penser aux Enfers, à n'être qu'un homme comme un autre, avant de tout recommencer le lendemain...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	21. Froid

Thème du jour: Froid

Pairing: Rune et Minos

* * *

><p>Aux Enfers, tous avaient leurs rôles et tous l'accomplissaient le plus correctement possible. Ainsi, assis dans son Tribunal, Minos - quand il le gérait - s'occupait de juger les âmes qui défilaient devant lui alors que Rune, assis non loin de lui, les inscrivait dans son registre. Aujourd'hui cependant, la journée semblait s'annoncer longue car il y avait étonnement peu de morts qui arrivaient pour être jugés. Minos s'était ainsi rapidement mis à s'ennuyer et occupait donc son attention en observant son Procureur, qui écrivait avec minutie sans paraître gêné par le temps qui passait.<p>

Minos aimait observer Rune, il aimait peut-être même plus cela que jouer avec ses nouvelles marionnettes. Il faut dire que son compatriote avait de quoi attirer le regard, entre sa longue chevelure aussi claire que lisse, ses yeux à la teinte violine ou encore son teint pâle comme la neige de leur pays de naissance. Il aimait connaître ses petits gestes qui le rendaient uniques, de sa manière de remettre une de ses mèches en place ou encore à sa façon de plisser de temps en temps les yeux quand il forçait sur sa vision pour écrire toujours aussi régulièrement. Cet après-midi-là, un nouveau geste inconscient s'était mêlé à la symphonie que formait déjà tous les autres: par instant, Rune se frottait les doigts, comme pour se les réchauffer. Le Juge ne put s'empêcher de sourire:

- Tu sais Rune...

Il attendit d'avoir l'attention de son subordonné avant de continuer:

- Si tu as froid, tu peux venir contre moi, je me chargerais de te réchauffer convenablement.

Le plus jeune des deux se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux, le regard fixé sur son supérieur sans paraître gêné ou surpris par cette allusion à peine voilée. Il avait l'habitude, c'était en partie pour cela aussi que Minos appréciait de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

- Serait-ce une manière détournée de me demander un câlin ? Parce que j'ai encore énormément de travail.

- Mais je suis sûr que cela t'aiderait dans ton travail, justement !

Rune sourit doucement.

- Et bien pourquoi pas...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	22. Sapin

Thème du jour: Sapin

Pairing: Queen

* * *

><p>- Je suis sûr que ça le ferait trop !<p>

- C'est ridicule... Marmonna Sylphide, pas du tout convaincu.

- Pas du tout, il y a largement la hauteur pour le faire !

- Admettons... Il faut néanmoins que tu arrives à aller sur Terre, rappela Valentine, qui écoutait jusqu'à présent sans intervenir.

- C'est déjà arrangé ça. C'est même Kagaho qui va me le permettre !

- ... Mais Queen...

- J'ai déjà pensé à tout je te dis ! Même le Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'a pas été contre quand je lui ai exposé mon idée.

- D'accord, mais même si tu as tout prévu... La taille, la hauteur, les décorations à mettre dessus, l'autorisation à aller sur Terre et tout ça... Mais comment veux-tu réussir à couper un sapin et à l'amener ici ?

- J'ai demandé à Gordon.

- Gordon en bucheron et un sapin de Noël aux Enfers... On aura tout vu !

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	23. Traditions

Thème du jour: Traditions

Pairing: Spectres

* * *

><p>Noël n'est pas une fête grecque, elle n'a donc pas lieu d'être au sein des Enfers. C'était une phrase que tous les Spectres avaient entendue au cours de leurs nombreuses vies au service du Seigneur Hadès. Pourquoi devraient-ils se plier à une fête célébrant la naissance du fils d'un dieu unique ? Eux savaient les dieux qui existaient, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de ça. C'était ce qu'ils répétaient à qui voulaient les entendre. Mais en même temps... Mais en même temps, ils n'étaient pas seulement des Spectres. Ils avaient aussi une mémoire humaine, celle de la vie qu'ils avaient avant qu'ils ne soient rappelés auprès de leur Seigneur. Une mémoire qui avait appris certaines traditions, comme le fait de célébrer ce jour ensemble, qu'on soit croyant ou non. Une tradition de partage et de joie, d'amour et d'amitié. Cette tradition de Noël, ils la connaissaient mieux que la plupart des fêtes grecques qui vouaient jadis un culte aux Dieux qu'ils servaient ou affrontaient. Pouvaient-ils oublier ainsi une chose qu'ils avaient appris avant de recouvrer leurs souvenirs de Spectres et de se réincarner ?<p>

Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas.

Noël n'est pas une fête grecque, elle n'a donc pas lieu d'être au sein des Enfers. C'était une phrase qu'ils avaient tous entendus et dont ils comprenaient le sens. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de certaines traditions. Même les Juges respectaient cela, malgré leurs âges avancés. Même le Seigneur Hadès respectait cela en vérité.

Noël n'est pas une fête grecque, elle n'a donc pas lieu d'être au sein des Enfers. Cependant, pour Noël, jamais personne ne travaille aux Enfers. C'est leur manière de respecter cette tradition...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	24. Marché de Noël

Thème du jour: Marché de Noël

Pairing: Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? Demanda Rhadamanthe, un air d'ennuis sur le visage.<p>

Il faut dire qu'il n'était guère dans un environnement habituel à ses yeux. Rare étaient les fois où les Juges sortaient des Enfers en vérité, excepté quand ils devaient se battre lors des temps de guerre. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir - ils pouvaient très bien le faire si ça les amusait - mais plutôt qu'ils ne voyaient en général pas l'intérêt de le faire. Autant les Spectres avaient une vie humaine dissociée de leur vie de guerriers au service d'Hadès - vu que leurs souvenirs revenaient à leurs morts -, autant ce n'était pas leur cas à eux trois. Eux se souvenaient continuellement de tout. Alors revenir sur Terre pour un quelconque plaisir personnel ne les intéressait guère. Et puis, ils avaient déjà suffisamment de boulot en bas.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Eaque avait débarqué dans son bureau en tirant Minos par le bras et avait décrété qu'il les emmenait avec lui faire un tour à la surface pour "s'amuser". Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait y avoir des amusements à se retrouver entouré de mortels dans un stupide marché géant installé spécialement pour Noël dans une quelconque grande ville dans un des continents terrestres mais Eaque ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Alors non seulement il se retrouvait sur Terre en compagnie de ses deux frères, mais en plus ils étaient loin de passer inaperçu. Peut-être parce que les deux autres ne cherchaient en rien à atténuer leur aura quasi-divine qui était ressentie par tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Il retient un soupir en songeant à ses dossiers qu'il avait dû quitter.

- Alors Eaque ?

- Et bien, c'est évidemment le meilleur moment pour se taper du vin chaud !...

* * *

><p>A demain pour finir ce calendrier en beauté ~<p> 


	25. Réveillon

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Voici la fin de ce calendrier ! Merci énormément à ceux qui l'ont suivis tout le long, que ce soit anonymement ou non, merci à toutes ses jolies reviews, merci tout simplement d'avoir été là. J'espère, chers lecteurs, que vous avez appréciés ses petites histoires et que j'ai pu vous faire rêver un peu. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre présence, et j'espère que 2015 sera une bonne année pour tout le monde ! Voici mon dernier cadeau pour ce fandom: déguster-le, savourer-le, aimer-le, et que votre soirée soit sublime ! Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! ~

Thème du jour: Réveillon

Pairing: Chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres et Guerriers Divins

* * *

><p>La soirée battait son plein. Des rires s'élevaient hauts et forts du dernier Temple du Sanctuaire où la fête se déroulait. Tous s'étaient retrouvés pour fêter dignement Noël malgré le fait que ce soit une fête chrétienne et non pas grecque. Et par tous, l'on entendait tous les Sanctuaires de la Terre. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna, quel que soit leurs rangs, étaient là. Les Marinas de Poséidon aussi, tout comme les Spectres du Dieu Hadès. Même les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard avaient fait le voyage pour être à leurs côtés. La guerre avait finie. La paix s'installait lentement avec les années qui commençaient à s'écouler. Tous cherchaient à oublier désormais, et à passer à l'avenir. Cette fête était une preuve que leurs efforts payaient, et qu'on pouvait passer une bonne soirée avec un homme qu'on avait jadis affronté.<p>

Et le réveillon en lui-même était superbe ! Athéna avait fait en sorte que des plats de tous les pays soient présents, afin que tous les participants puissent prendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Un énorme sapin trônait au fond de la pièce, éclairé de mille lueurs. Une musique résonnait entre les colonnes de l'ancien temple. Beaucoup de personnes dansaient. Certains se contentaient de bavarder poliment entre eux. Des amitiés finissaient par se lier même.

Certaines choses allaient même plus loin. Ainsi, un certain androgyne affirmait avoir vu un certain Gémeau embrassé un certain Juge. Mais les personnes concernées ayant un Cosmos dévastateur, personne n'avait tenté d'avoir une quelconque confirmation. A l'autre bout de la salle, c'était Saga qui semblait être très proche d'un jeune Bélier. Beaucoup de couples semblaient évident, d'autres ne dureraient qu'une nuit certainement.

Mais cette nuit n'était-elle pas celle du partage ?

Minuit sonna à la grande horloge des lieux. Des confettis argentés se mirent à tomber du plafond, donnant l'illusion qu'il neigeait à l'intérieur même du bâtiment. Quelques applaudissements retentirent d'ailleurs.

Il n'y aurait pas la remise traditionnelle des cadeaux ce soir. La plupart le ferait, mais en comité privé. Ce réveillon était déjà un beau cadeau, et ils comptaient tous en profiter, surtout que ce n'était pas courant de pouvoir observer certaines personnes se parler. Ainsi, Shion discutait calmement avec Rune, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Siegfried faisait d'ailleurs de même avec Sorento. Kanon avait étrangement disparu avec Rhadamanthe depuis cette rumeur de baiser. Un peu à l'écart, Camus chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Milo, un sourire clairement visible sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde s'amusait.

Noël et son réveillon n'étaient pas seulement une fête purement commerciale, comme certains le disaient parfois. Noël et son réveillon pouvaient exister même sans les cadeaux. C'était simplement une fête pour se réunir tous ensemble, pour rire et échanger, pour boire et manger, pour danser et s'amuser. Quel que soit les origines, quel que soit les grades, quel que soit les dieux, quel que soit la philosophie de tous. Une fête pour les unir tous.

- Dites les gars, demanda Aphrodite à son duo de méditerranéens préférés, vous éloignez pas des apprentis. Paraît que Poséidon s'est déguisé en Père Noël pour venir les voir.

Oui, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pourrait voir de telles choses !...

* * *

><p>Merci énormément à tous de m'avoir suivit pour ce calendrier et... Joyeux Noël !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
